Shall We Dance?
by Flamingo917
Summary: Percy wants to give Annabeth a gift and decides to learn how to waltz... with help from his mom and stepdad of course! How will this go? And yes, the title has been overly used.


_Okay, I got this idea and thought I try out a first chapter and see how people like it, so… Enjoy!_

_And, yes. I realize this title is overly used but it's just one of those titles!_

Percy rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet on the cheep carpeting. He never really noticed how old his apartment door looked till now, when he stood there, staring at it. Or maybe it was just the dim hallway lighting making the wood look that way? Percy didn't know, and really he didn't care, but as most people do when procrastinating, he made a question and pondered over everything. He wondered how old the wood was that claimed to be his door. He wondered what was the true name of the tree, not just what the staining color made it out to be. He wondered how long the gold paint had been chipped on the 7B on his door, and why did everyone seem to use gold paint anyway? What was wrong with silver? Or bronze? Bronze was supposedly good for hospitals because it attracted fewer germs, Percy heard. And yet, hospitals still use steel everywhere. It was just plain weird. Annabeth should design a hospital with more bronze, Percy decided.

As Percy tried to discover pictures in colorings of the wood, Percy wondered how long it would take to give him the guts to turn that gold, not bronze, doorknob. It was a simple thing. Lift up hand. Move hand on top of doorknob. Grip firmly. Rotate wrist as to turn doorknob. Finally, push door to open and release grip. He needed to do those simple motions to enter his apartment and do what he needed to do. He's had to suck it up before, so why couldn't he do it now?

Hey! He found a bunny!

WHAT WAS HE DOING?!

Finally taking that deep breath, he did the motions and opened the door. He walked through the door way, into the living room, where he found his mom busy wrapping presents on the coffee table with Paul's help as they watched a Friends rerun, "The one where Chandler takes a bath", on the flat screen that was mounted on the wall. The TV reflected the lights from the tree that was on the other side of the room, an explosion of tinsel, garland, and a crazy selection of blue ornaments. What a tree should be, in Percy's and his mom's opinion, even if they weren't exactly Catholic. The needles barely touched the curtains that hide a window and it's pane obscured in snow, surrounded by New York City at Christmas Time.

Percy's mom looked up at the sound of his footsteps on the light hardwood flooring. She looked up at him, "Hey, Percy, have you gotten a gift for Annabeth yet?" She suddenly smirked. "I can wrap it if you want,"

Percy grinned, knowing she referred to his dreadful wrapping skills and the times he had attempted to wrap her many gifts over the years. Now a-days, he simply resorted to a gift bag and some tissue paper, which took the fun out of shredding paper to bits, but was the safest bet for him. "Um, I was actually thinking about getting her something that I wouldn't have to wrap,"

"Which would be…?"

Percy shifted on his feet and glanced at the floor. "I was thinking about having you guys teach me how to dance…"

Percy didn't think Paul was listening, but he turned around from where he sat on the floor to look at him. His mom did, too. Was it really that strange for him to want this for his girlfriend? Was he that sad?

"What kind of dance, now exactly?"

"Let me guess. It's the jive-"

"NO! He wants to Rumba-"

"Naw, he's a Tango type,"

"I WANT TO WALTZ!" Percy yelled over his mom's and stepfather's teasing.

Silence.

They smiled at him, their eyes reflecting the tree's lights like the TV.

"Well, then. Let's get started!"

_Okay, this was short. I know, but I just needed to get the idea rolling and wanted to know what people think. SO TELL ME and if enough people like it to get me motivated, I'll update! Amazing! And some of you will know this but I suck at grammar so feel free to point out errors and I'll correct them! Thanks for reading all the way through!_

_Reviews anyone? You shall make my day._

~Meg


End file.
